The invention relates to a flapped grinding disk or wheel with a disk- or plate-shaped support and with grinding blades (flaps) which are fixed overlapping each other in the manner of scales or shingles on the support in an adhesive bed. Apertures are cut away on the periphery of the flapped grinding disk.
The apertures make it possible to constantly monitor the grinding result during grinding. Furthermore, heating of the machined workpiece is reduced by the apertures.
In such a flapped grinding disk known from DE-U-202 14 389 the apertures are segment-shaped, i.e. they are cut off from the periphery by a cut which is guided along a chord.
A similar flapped grinding disk is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,415, the aperture being able to have any form and segment-shaped apertures specifically again being described.
Flapped grinding disks with a circular periphery and without inspection apertures are known from DE-U-92 05 471, DE-A-40 31 454, DE-A-44 30 229 and WO99/16583.
Grinding and cutting-off disks in which granular abrasive is applied direct to the disk- or plate-shaped support and in which inspection apertures are provided are known from DE-A-1 652 912, DE-U-298 02 791 and WO00/35634. The inspection apertures are circular openings in the support or cuts with rounded flanks provided at the periphery.